


Pictures of you

by ahdachi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cliche, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahdachi/pseuds/ahdachi
Summary: Yuto falls asleep during a sleepover with Hyunggu, and like the naughty friend he is, Hyunggu manages to unlock Yuto’s phone to take a picture of him sleeping. Little did he know he’d end up discovering a huge secret Yuto kept from him for years.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Pictures of you

“You’re late” Hyunggu scoffs, crossing his arms over his own chest as soon as he opens the front door of his small apartment, looking up at the taller boy standing in the hallway in front of him. Yuto sticks his lower lip in a small pout, giving Hyunggu an apologetic look.

“Sorry, I offered to help Wooseok moving out and it took longer than expected” Yuto lifts his right hand, waving a small squared box in front of Hyunggu, a smile decorating his face now. “But I got cupcakes for us on my way to your house”

“If you think you can buy me with some cupcakes-”

“I’m right” Yuto interrupts as his smile widens, waving the box again in front of Hyunggu’s face.

Hyunggu tilts his head to the side, lips frowning while he looks at Yuto, trying to keep his somehow angry façade, but Yuto knows him way too well for his own liking so he ends up snorting and giggling as he moves aside, allowing his best friend to come inside his apartment. Yuto takes the opportunity and walks inside, waiting for Hyunggu to close the door.

“How is Wooseok doing?” Hyunggu asks when the door is finally closed, walking towards Yuto, taking the cupcake box in his hands so Yuto can take off his long coat; the shoulders of the coat are slightly covered in snow and Hyunggu feels a bit guilty he made the boy walk all the way over his apartment but they already had a tradition settled each weekend and even a snowy or pouring day couldn’t hold them back.

“With the moving or with the fact he’d be sharing room with his boyfriend now?” Yuto takes off his coat, hanging it on the coat hanger near the entrance.

“Both” Hyunggu giggles again, walking towards the small living room where the rest of the food was already waiting for them. Hyunggu sits on the couch and turns on the TV, scrolling down his Netflix account to find the movie they had decided to watch that day. “I hope things are still warm, you sure took your time, if you had called beforehand I would’ve ordered the pizza later”.

“Sorry, I really didn’t realize about the time” Yuto follows Hyunggu close, sitting on the couch next to him and getting comfortable as he watches Hyunggu looking for the movie. “As for Wooseok, he’s really excited, you know? It’s a big step for him and Yanan hyung at this point of their relationship. I think this means they’re going serious for real now”.

“That’s kinda cute” Hyunggu scrunches his nose, the corners of his mouth curving up in a soft smile as he finally finds the movie and presses play to start watching.

“You’re kinda cute when you do that, with your nose” Yuto says, making Hyunggu scoff and roll his eyes but his smile never leaves. “It’s funny how Wooseok and Yanan are already taking steps for the future and we’re still here watching animated movies and eating junk food on our Saturday night”.

He and Yuto have been friends with Wooseok since like forever as they liked to say, they even tried to convince people they were triplets on their first years of Elementary School but of course no one believed them as they were so different from each other and also didn’t have the same last name, but it was funny for them to go around like siblings.

They had been inseparable for years until an exchange student came into their school after a summer break: a tall, soft and kind Chinese guy named Yanan. Their triplet relationship became a foursome and even if nothing changed between them with Yanan’s addition, it sure changed something for Wooseok. It was obvious the youngest of them all felt something for Yanan, it was clear in the way he treated him, how he, with the most basic things of Chinese he learned during winter break, tried to understand Yanan’s broken Korean with some hints of Chinese because he hadn’t properly learned the language yet.

Of course Yuto and Hyunggu had noticed Yanan also had a clear interest in Wooseok, how he would look out for him even if the other two were around to help him, with the excuse he didn’t want to bother any of them and Wooseok seemed not to care (Yuto and Hyunggu didn’t care either, but they weren’t up for discussions). So, in the end they planed up their cupid act and made a match for them during high school’s homecoming. Even now, during their senior year in University, Wooseok and Yanan were still together and finally made their move to rent a small apartment near campus and their part-time jobs.

During the first years of University and since Wooseok and Yanan had their own couple stuff to do, Yuto and Hyunggu were left alone. Not that they cared though, both always had a connection of sort, different as the one they had with Wooseok, even if it wasn’t as noticeable (or at least that’s what they thought). They decided to make something like a sleepover at Hyunggu’s apartment every Saturday, Sundays in case one of them couldn’t make it to their selected day, eating all kinds of stuff and watching movies until Yuto had to leave or when one of them fell asleep.

“Well, it seems like the youngest of the triplets wasn’t the real youngest after all” Hyunggu says, shrugging while he takes a slice of the now lukewarm pizza, looking at Yuto while doing so.

“We’re the real babies here” Yuto agrees, smiling as he imitates Hyunggu and takes his own slice of pizza, eating slowly.

Hyunggu moves his head towards the screen, concentrating in the movie now. He doesn’t actually understand it at first but as the first half hour passes he’s so immersed in the story he doesn’t realize he has eaten almost five slices of pizza, half a cupcake and drunk almost four glasses of coke. He doesn’t care about his diet on Saturdays, that’s for sure, but not at the point of losing himself over food, not many movies could make him do that but this one was enough to lose track of everything around him.

Everything including Yuto.

Hyunggu turns to the side, about to ask Yuto if he’s liking or understanding the movie so far but as soon as he opens his mouth, he notices Yuto has fallen asleep peacefully right where he’s sitting, his head thrown back and resting on the back of the couch and his arms crossed on his chest. The light of the screen highlights his face perfectly, showing off his undeniable beauty, Hyunggu always thought Yuto became more and more handsome as years passed, but that was something he never said out loud, that was a thing he couldn’t say as Yuto’s best friend. Yuto has fallen asleep not too long ago; he’s not snoring yet to be fully slept but enough to slightly open his mouth.

Hyunggu has seen Yuto sleeping uncountable times by now but it never fails to make him laugh because Yuto is just too funny when he’s sleeping, and now it seems like helping Wooseok moving out their shared dorm was tiring enough for him not to feel Hyunggu shifting on the couch to reach a blanket he had left on a chair. When Hyunggu is ready to cover Yuto so the boy is warm enough until Hyunggu prepares the couch for him to have a decent night of sleep, he notices Yuto’s phone is almost hanging over the pocket of his jeans, threatening to fall to the ground any second.

Yuto would be mad in the morning if his phone is broken or crushed on the couch under his body, so Hyunggu reaches for it, taking it out and covering Yuto with the blanket and when he’s about to leave the phone on the table, a naughty, playful side of his brain decides it would be a perfect opportunity for him to take an embarrassing picture of Yuto.

Hyunggu’s phone is charging on his room and probably his opportunity would go to waste if he goes for it so he decides to try to unlock Yuto’s phone. The pin shouldn’t be that difficult, Yuto got the phone two weeks ago so is basically new and he wouldn’t risk putting a long and/or difficult password and he doesn’t even care to enable the with fingerprint lock yet. He has only three chances before the phone locks itself for two hours.

Yuto is not a complicated man, he decides to go for the safest options he knew he would never forget, sometimes he would chose the same code for literally everything for a month straight because it’s a date he couldn’t miss or something like that. Hyunggu hasn’t heard about any important dates for him so he goes for the most common code: Yuto’s birthday. As soon as he puts the numbers, the phone immediately rejects them and sends a ‘ _wrong password, try again_ ’ pop up in the screen. Hyunggu scoffs, it would be easier to just walk to his room and take his phone but he’s stubborn and a phone password won’t win, not today.

The second option is Yuto’s mom birthday, it’s his code for almost all his social media accounts, not that he cared to know but Yuto mentioned that to him, not because he would forget but because it’s a meaningful date for him. But again, there’s a rejection and a last try warning on the screen. He has only one chance now and there are literally infinite combinations he can try and probably end up locking and blocking Yuto’s phone forever and he doesn’t want that.

Hyunggu thinks about it for some seconds and the only thing that crosses his mind is his own birthday. He shakes his head, of course Yuto wouldn’t use his birthday as his password, why would he? And why would Hyunggu think about it in first place? Well… it wouldn’t hurt to try… right? The only harm would be that Yuto wouldn’t be able to use his phone for like two hours but the guy is definitely really sleeping now, his arms slowly falling from his chest to the sides of his body. Hyunggu decides to try, a six number code, easy, lame, _980127_.

Hyunggu’s lips part slowly as the phone unlocks, showing the main menu with all the apps Yuto had downloaded until now. He stares at the screen for what seems like eternities, only coming back to his senses when the screen turns black and the phone locks itself again. He shakes his head while he unlocks the device again, now typing the password with confidence, even if it’s still weird that Yuto would choose his birthday as it. Why would Yuto use that date? Was he afraid to forget it even if their birthdays were literal 4 days apart? That wasn’t a Yuto thing, if he thought about it, then why?

His fingers immediately tap on the camera icon, almost forgetting what he was doing with the phone in first place. There’s still a playful aura around him, since Yuto is now in an even funnier position on the couch and his mouth is a bit more open now. He should send those pics to Wooseok as a goodbye gift, since he wouldn’t be able to look at Yuto like this for a while now that they wouldn’t share dorms anymore.

As soon as he’s satisfied with the pictures, he closes the camera app and goes straight to the gallery icon, opening the app and revealing the photo folders Yuto has on his phone. Hyunggu giggles when he notices the anime folders Yuto has, rolling his eyes while he sighs, knowing how much of an anime fan the other boy is, even forcing Hyunggu to sit through 800 chapters of One Piece during their high school and early university days.

Right when he’s about to open the camera folder, something catches his attention. There’s a picture of him in the thumbnail of the folder, it’s the last one on the gallery, right at the bottom of the screen. Hyunggu tilts his head, blinking a couple of times when he realizes it’s a picture he hasn’t seen before and when he scrolls down just the tiniest bit, his mouth falls open and his eyes dart open as he reads the name of the folder: _내_ _사랑_

“My… love?” Hyunggu whispers as he reads the hangul over and over again. Why Yuto has a folder with a picture he hadn’t seen until now and named it ‘ _my love_ ’? Hyunggu stares at the phone, then at Yuto and then to the phone again. Curiosity fills his veins, adrenaline running through his body as his thumb taps the screen to open the folder and Hyunggu holds his breath when revelation and realization crosses his eyes. The folder has over 300 pics, mostly Hyunggu pictures, some of them Hyunggu has never seen, others Yuto took and sent to Hyunggu right after, and others of both, together doing something funny or just hanging out in one of their uncountable adventures around. Hyunggu scrolls down the folder, his heart beating fast on his chest when he realizes there are no pictures of Wooseok, there are no pictures of Yanan, no pictures of the three or four of them together, just him and Yuto.

Hyunggu bites his lower lip, opening one of the pictures he has never seen, there’s him, sitting in a swing in the playground they used to go when they were little. He remembers that day, of course he remembers what they were doing there, it was almost five years ago, when they moved out of their parent’s houses to go to university, Hyunggu had the opportunity to live in a small bachelor apartment his parents got for him while Yuto decided to share the university’s dorms with Wooseok. Why he hadn’t realized Yuto had taken a photo?

He goes back to the folder and opens another one, this time in the living room of Yuto and Wooseok’s shared dorm, they were playing Monopoly in the ground, Yanan and one of his classmates, Changgu had joined them after their classes were over. There were five persons in that room that day, then why was Hyunggu the only one in the picture? Why? Maybe…

Hyunggu isn’t the one to get his nose in things that are not his business, but this IS his business, it’s him, in the folder, in the pictures, of course he needs to know what this means. Yuto needs to have something about this, something that’s not only the pictures, something that’s-

Before Hyunggu realizes, he’s back in the main screen but instead of going through the gallery, he finds himself opening Yuto’s notes. He knows he shouldn’t invade Yuto’s privacy further than what the boy often shows to him, as much of a best friend he is, but he can’t avoid it. Yuto has mostly notes from his classes, and the grocery list from last week. Hyunggu notices everything related to him is basically at the bottom of the screen because again, there’s a single note titled just like the photo folder, and it’s the very last note there.

Hyunggu breathes, holding it in as he taps on the screen and opens the note. He swallows thick when he reads the date at the top right corner of the note: 191122, more than two months ago. Hyunggu bites his lower lip as he reads every single word from the start, his hand starts shaking slightly as he scrolls down while reading, trying to process the information he got all of a sudden.

“ _191122_

_It’s been exactly 2,190 days since I fell in love with Kang Hyunggu. I don’t know why I keep updating this as the months pass, six years is a long time when it comes to people, but such a short time when it comes to us. University is almost over, and maybe we’ll follow separate ways when graduation day comes, both of us have kinda different dreams we’ve discussed since we were little kids._

_I’d like this to be like those cliché movies where you fall in love with your best friend and he feels the same way, so you start dating, move together and live a happy life even if you work separate ways_ ( **quick reminder, Wooseok moves out with Yanan in January, remember to help** ). _But Hyunggu doesn’t feel the same way… Hyunggu doesn’t even know I’m gay, I don’t know why I didn’t tell him in first place, maybe because he’s the one who made me realize how much I actually like guys._

_Wooseok keeps saying I should tell him, he keeps repeating we have something special between us he always noticed even when I hadn’t realized, but I’m scared, what if I lose him? What if this goes wrong? I prefer to keep him with me as a friend than lose him, I don’t want anything to change between us. It’s been six fucking hard years as I keep living the ironies of the one-sided love, as I’ve watched him date so many boys and girls and made me help him through their relationship._

_I’ve tried so hard to fall out of love but I can’t, I just can’t… what should I do? Kang Hyunggu, I love you._

_-Yuto”_

Hyunggu doesn’t realize when he starts crying, noticing only when a single teardrop stains the screen of Yuto’s phone. He’s quick to clean the tear on the screen with his thumb while he uses his free hand to wipe the tears on his cheeks and right when he’s about to close the app and lock the phone again, Yuto moves and shifts on the couch, stretching with a small whine that makes Hyunggu jump, the phone sliding from his hand right to the floor. The sound of the device hitting the carpet is loud enough for Yuto to jump on his place, opening his eyes and gasping as he was abruptly woken up from his deep slumber.

“Oh God, I knew I shouldn’t have helped Wooseok on a Saturday if I’d be this tired, I’m going to sue him later. I’m so sorry Hyunggu, did the movie end alrea…dy” Yuto stops talking when he notices shining lines down Hyunggu’s cheeks. Hyunggu feels a bit embarrassed when he realizes he hadn’t stopped crying even now that Yuto has woken up but he can’t avoid it, he has so many feelings going around his body he can only sob loudly as pitiful as it sounds. “Hyunggu what’s wrong? Oh my God, are you mad I fell asleep? I’m so, so sorry, I’ll make it up to you” Yuto stands up, making the blanket fall to the ground but right when he looks down to lift it up, he notices his phone is on the floor. _So that’s what woke me up_ , he thinks.

Yuto crouches, taking the blanket and the phone in his hand but before he can stand up again, he realizes the phone is unlocked and cold sweat starts running down his neck and back when he catches up the app that’s open on the screen. Yuto bites his lower lip when realization hits, _ah, so Hyunggu read it…_

Yuto sighs, taking the courage to stand up and look at Hyunggu once again. “How…” Yuto clears his throat when his voice breaks and tries to speak again. “How much did you read?”

“Everything” Hyunggu says, softly, almost like talking to himself. He’s afraid to speak out loud, afraid that this is one of his stupid… stupid dreams, his mind playing so cruel with him.

Yuto nods, clearly not knowing what to say from now. Things are going to change, that’s for sure. Six years swallowing his feelings only for him to be in this situation now, Hyunggu finding out this way, the way he had avoided for so much time. Yuto didn’t expect him to unlock his phone in first place, how did Hyunggu guess his password was his own birthday? He was sure the last thing he would think was _that_ exact date. But now he can’t go back, he can’t avoid it anymore, he needs to be sincere. “Hyunggu, I-”

“How long were you planning to hide this?”

Yuto blinks a couple of times, clearly taken aback by Hyunggu’s question. He shrugs, sighing as he avoids Hyunggu’s questioning gaze. “I don’t know”

“Were you going to swallow your feelings forever? How would you live like that?” Hyunggu asks, his voice back to his normal tone again.

“If that would make you stay by my side, even forever wouldn’t matter, as long as I had you with me” Yuto says, sincere.

“You’re so freaking stupid” Hyunggu scoffs, taking a couple of steps closer to Yuto. Yuto can only manage to grasp his phone and the blanket tightly, afraid if Hyunggu would hit or slap him for this, but he doesn’t expect what comes next. “You were hurting yourself just because you wanted to have me with you? Making me an ignorant of your own feelings? Idiot, I thought I left clear I’ll always be with you. We made a vow, when we were kids, that we will be together no matter what happened in the future, we’re bonded. I thought I was stupid for thinking I wanted you more than my best friend, and I was afraid to think that after Wooseok started dating Yanan. I thought them dating meant us would have to look out for someone special for us as well but we’re so dense we didn’t realize we were that “someone special” for each other. Do you have any idea how much time I had to wait for you to realize I love you?”

Yuto blinks a couple of times, eyebrows furrowing as he tries to understand what he just heard. “I… I didn’t… what?”

Hyunggu sighs, tiptoeing and pressing his lips with Yuto’s in a soft, chaste kiss. Yuto’s eyes open wide, standing there stoic. Seconds tick in the clock hanging on the wall, Yuto counts them one by one before Hyunggu steps back enough to look up at him. “I wasn’t crying because I’m hurt or anything, they were actually happy tears, as lame as that might sound. Maybe I haven’t been in love with you as long as you have, but it’s been quite some time. So yeah, I… I love y-”

Hyunggu’s words are interrupted thanks to Yuto pressing their lips together once again. The kiss remains soft and pure, like if Yuto is trying to reminiscent the one Hyunggu gave him just a couple of seconds ago. When he pulls apart, Hyunggu has to hold back a laugh when Yuto starts talking so fast he barely catches his whole message. “Oh my God, do you have any idea how afraid I was? I thought you didn’t feel the same way as I do and I tried so hard to fall out of love but I failed miserably every time. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before but I was also afraid to lose you as my best friend. I’m sorry you had to find out like this but I promise I’ll make things better from now on if this means I have a chance with you”

Hyunggu smiles, endeared with Yuto’s commitment, something he’d always admired from the other boy. He nods, lifting his right hand to place it on Yuto’s cheek, “Let’s see how this thing goes from now on, okay?”

Yuto nods, leaning down to give him a quick peck on the lips. “Okay”

Hyunggu feels his cheeks heat up with the kiss, still not accustomed to this level of skinship with Yuto. “You were really tired before, helping Wooseok must’ve been tiring. Should we sleep now?”

Yuto nods again, pouting while he sees Hyunggu taking the remaining slices of pizza and the cupcakes to the kitchen. “Can we cuddle?”

Hyunggu sighs loudly and rolls his eyes but he can’t hide his laugh while he returns to the living room. “Yes, we can cuddle. Oh God, it’s been like five minutes and you’re already, like, this cheesy”

Yuto shrugs, leaving the blanket on the sofa along with his phone and turning off the TV and following Hyunggu to his room now, the other boy walking in front of him. “You’ll have to deal with this Yuto now”

“I know, I know” Hyunggu says, opening the door of his small bedroom and walking inside. When he catches a glimpse of the polaroids hanging on his wall, memories with Yuto, Wooseok and Yanan, his brain clicks. “Ah I… I also saw… one of your folders. With my pictures”

Yuto hums, more relaxed than Hyunggu would’ve expected. “Honestly that’s less scary than the notes. I like to keep pictures of you, I don’t know if I’ve said this before but you’re really photogenic”

Hyunggu blushes again, unable to hold back a soft whine. He gets closer to Yuto again, pinching his cheek. “You are too, especially when you’re sleeping”

“What?” Yuto looks at Hyunggu without understanding it but when reality hits, he lets out a loud, exaggerated gasp. “Oh no, don’t tell me you were taking pictures of me sleeping. I save a whole folder of your best pictures and you do this to me”

Hyunggu laughs loudly, tiptoeing to give Yuto a small kiss on the lips. “I love you”

Yuto rolls his eyes, but he can’t hold back the smile on his lips as he speaks. “If you think you can buy me with an ‘I love you’-”

“I’m right” Hyunggu says, lifting his arms to place them around Yuto’s neck, getting a bit closer to him.

“Yeah…” Yuto giggles, wrapping his arms around Hyunggu and holding him close, giving him a small kiss on his forehead. “Yeah, you’re right”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi |-°) I'm kinda back into ao3, I disappeared for months but big news: I finished my major so I'm graduating soon and that means free time to write finally! Uni left my brain dry (Literature major leaves u zero energies to write in vacations, believe me). Anyways, I don't want to make this longer than the actual work, lmao, I wrote this (small, cringey) thing as a welcome back gift hehe~ I'll be writing longer things eventually, please wait for them! ♥
> 
> twitter: @ttottoland  
> curiouscat: ahdachi


End file.
